


Undercover // Karma Akabane

by kageyamaswaterbottle



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Older Characters, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamaswaterbottle/pseuds/kageyamaswaterbottle
Summary: Y/N is a talented FBI agent who used to be in E-class, the one place she truly felt happy. When her director calls her in one day, he tells her that she has to do a month-long mission, which will be overlooked by a certain bureaucrat. That certain bureaucrat, turned out to be Karma Akabane, who Y/N had tons of history with.Now that the both of them have to stay hidden together, undercover, for a month, will they be able to work together professionally while reminiscing their past relationship together?18+ TW: Abuse, Smut
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Reader, Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. C1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Slight domestic abuse. (w ex-fiance, Asano)

You had gotten a call the night before from the director of your district's FBI. He had said that tomorrow, you had to attend a meeting with him and another person, as he had an urgent mission for the two of you to do. You had no clue who the other person was, but you did not care, since you got along with people very well, and never got too attached to anyone since they were just temporary assignments.

But the director calling you, was something new, so it means that this has to be something bigger than usual.

It was 6 A.M, and you were getting ready to go to the office, where you always go for your work. As an agent for the Intelligence Unit, you wore what you usually wear for these meetings, being a black pencil skirt, a white button-up, and a simple blazer to pull it all together. Before putting your button-up on, you looked behind your shoulder, to see the red mark still there.

It was always easy to get hurt, being an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and all, but that mark was not from your job.

That was from the glass that your ex-fiance, Gakushu Asano, had thrown at you when you had not expected it, because he believed you were cheating on him, after coming home late for the past couple of nights due to a crime scene you and your unit had to investigate. Right after, you broke his wrist, defending yourself, and left him. He had slapped you before, but the glass incident had you thinking, you could be treated better than this. He had yelled at you many times before, for not doing things his way. You used to live in his mansion, but you then moved back into your condo with the money Dad had left for you.

You made sure to wear the silver necklace, with the letter for your initial, that you were given from your father. You sighed as you put it on. You always thought back to your parents. You had realized, you could never actually hate your father.

Even if he was the man who murdered your mother. Unintentionally yet intentionally at the same time.

You washed your face and put on the little makeup you wore. You then put your hair into a style that you always did, put on black heels, then left.

The Black Nissan GTR you owned, waited outside of your condo, ready for you to go to work which was 20 minutes away.

In the car, tapping on the wheel as you drove, you hummed to the song playing from your usual playlist, wondering why the director had called you.

You and the director used to go to highschool together. You smiled, thinking back to E-Class. You thought back to Terasaka, who used to be the big-headed and dumb bully, had become the director, but he deserved his position.

We were not "friends" back then, more like acquaintances, and nothing much has changed since then. But him calling me in was rare.

It happened once before, when he wanted to talk about something he had found in the book Koro-Sensei had left him.

We were both 25, and we still had not finished reading the book our octopus-looking teacher had left us, even 10 years later.

Then, you thought back to him. The man who had changed your view on the world, for the better, while you were around him. You always wondered if that red-head was doing well in life, knowing he probably was with his wit, looks, and charm. Rio, who was your best friend, and the only person you constantly stayed in touch with, said that he had become a bureaucrat for the government, and he was happy in his position.

Rio had also told you one day, while hanging out at her place, "Y/N, you know, he asked about you."

You turned to look at her. Did he still think about you, the way he popped up in your head every now and then too? "What did you tell him?" You asked her. She hummed at the question.

"Why do you care? I thought Akabane was old news for you, isn't he?"

I took a throw pillow on her couch and hugged it. "He is...but I'm just curious," you told her. It was true, you and Karma were old news. Almost 8 years ago.

Yet you still thought about him, even when you were with Asano. Of course, you had never chosen to be with Asano. It was him, who promised Uncle that his family would give us all the money we needed, to rest for the remainder of our lives, and Uncle had begged for you to say yes, and you did not want to let your family down.

Your family did not want your father's money, so you kept it, but they wanted the money from someone else. Your family annoyed you for reasons like that, but you kept it to yourself. Before the proposal, which included that promise in front of Uncle, you never had a problem with Asano. You had liked him, genuinely like him. He was respectful towards you, and was always interesting to listen to. You did know that you never talked about your own problems in front of him, because the conversation would be about him again. But you did not mind, maybe because the sex with him was not that bad.

But for an FBI agent, you were dense at realizing the people closest to you, who had manipulated you.

The only person who you ever felt comfortable to talk about the things that happened in your life around, was the one you had to let go, because you were scared you were going to become attached.

Whenever you got attached, those people hurt you, or would leave you, in the end. Asano was a vivid example of that, even after.

Rio had continued that day, "I told him that you were engaged to Asano, and he was happy for you two. He had a girl of his own, but he said I would not know her, so we did not talk too much about it." Karma and Asano had become the best of friends in high school, but stopped talking after college.

As you parked into your usual spot and got out, you noticed that the sky was gray, probably as it had rained heavily the night before. You walked into the office, greeting everyone who greeted you with a warm smile, and went to the elevator, clicking the button that would take you to the floor Director Terasaka was.

You played with the lanyard you wore, looking at the name and the picture you had taken the first day on the job.

_Y/N L/N_

_Agent of the Intelligence Unit_

_#0010389_

You had already stopped multiple kidnappings, solved many murders that others had a harder time stopping, and were also able to prevent a couple of attacks that were going to happen with the other people in your unit. You could probably thank Koro-Sesei for giving you the slight experience that gave you the upper-hand from others.

As the elevator opened, you stepped out and walked towards Terasaka's office.

Before reaching his office, you looked at the window to peek inside to see a figure's back as they were facing towards the front, towards Terasake who was sitting right in front of them on his black desk with a computer in front of him and multiple files.

You knocked on the door to see Terasaka look at the person, then at you, and smile as he took his hand and motioned for you to come in with his index and middle finger, and you opened the door.

What you did not expect, is for the man who you could not see to turn around and say.

"Long time, Y/N."

Turning his chair, sitting in front of you with one leg crossed over the other and one hand over his face, was Karma Akabane.


	2. C2

_*flashback*_

You were 15 when you had first been admitted into E-Class. Why were you, a person who had all A's, put into a class meant to discipline and help those who needed a better grade? Right as high school started too?

After you had graduated middle school from a private middle school, that is when the incident happened.

Your family was wealthy, as your dad was always bringing in money, so was your mom.

Your mother was a hit-woman. She did things her own way, and was contacted by many important political figures, if they needed a kill done. She was always clean with her kills, not missing a single bullet meant to hit someone. It was almost as if she controlled the bullets with her mind. However, she never knew her target, and most of the time, did not even know what they looked like. She was told to go to a certain location at a given time, shoot, then leave. Her ways were so well, that no one had known what her occupation was until after she died.

Your mother's death was unexpected, and also ironic.

Your father was a drug dealer, who made tons of money from selling cocaine from the best locations he could find. If something did not go his way, he would kill whatever was blocking him. He would always travel, sending you and your mother souvenirs from places like Brazil to France.

You had not known about your parents real identities, until your father was arrested. Whenever your father was home from "business", him and your mom would give you, being the only child, all of their attention. They would watch movies with you, let you sleep in the middle of their bed when you were scared, and play with you.

When your father was arrested for the death of your mother, oh did your world fall apart, not being able to take in what was happening.

Your mother was assigned by a lobbyist, to kill a suspect who was interfering with his own drug ring in an abandoned parking lot. Your mother and father, always being around you, never talked about their own jobs even to each other, even though they knew what the other did. They found love in each other.

They were two psychos in love.

When your mother had found an empty area in the building, she got ready 2 hours before her encounter with her husband would occur.

2 hours later, when she was about to take her shot to 3 people she had to kill, she was able to kill the first 2, but when she aimed her snipe at your father, she froze. She knew then, who her target was.

As she got up, to let her husband know what had happened, your father shot her way, and the bullet then pierced her carotid artery.

When your father went to check who he had shot with no hesitation, he was in nothing but shock. Pure and utter shock. He called the police, turning himself in. He had all the guilt in the world fill up inside of him, just from this one certain kill. It was the kill that made him regret all the other lives he had taken.

The last time you had seen your mother and father was just that morning, as they both had taken you shopping for clothes you wanted. As they were getting ready to go to their jobs, you went into the room and hugged both of them. "I love you two."

Your mother said, while wrapping her arms around both you and your father, "I am so grateful for the both of you in my life. We love you more Y/N."

As you left them to go try on the new clothes they had bought you, they had left you home alone, which you did not mind.

That night, Child Protection Services had told you the news.

You did not cry. You took in all of their words, and with a dry throat, had said, "What?"

Your mind could not wrap around the news. Your parents were both murderers.

"Do you have anyone you can live with?" The CPS agent asked you. You looked straight at him, not having any words to respond. He repeated the question, but you ignored him.

"Y/N! Y/N!" Your father's old brother, but not by a lot, pushed all the agents that were outside of your house. Your family was close to your Uncle, and you loved him, but you knew him as a cheapskate.

He ran inside the huge house you lived in, and hugged you. "That son of a bitch. I'm sorry Y/N, I didn't know."

You did not say anything at all that night, except one thing. "Who's the son of a bitch?"

Your uncle looked at you, furrowing his eyebrows. "Your father, that's who. He murdered all those people. Same for that whore of your mother."

  
You put your hands into fists. You punched your uncle in the stomach, not thinking.

"I understand you don't know your emotions right now, but please don't take them out on me Y/N." He gave you a sad smile.

The CPS agent who was still there, asked him if you could live with him. Your uncle nodded, hugging your tiny figure and brushing your hair with his hand, attempting to comfort you. He had not lived with anyone, as he was divorced.

That summer, your friends contacted you all they could. You ignored all of their messages. No one knew what had happened with your parents. The first few months, you would go to therapy, and were identified with bipolar disorder. It did not bother you, you could not care. The therapist had told you one thing you remember vividly.

"If someone annoys you over and over again, you might become overly aggressive. That's what I got from your tests, Y/N. Try your best to avoid getting into situations where you would have to get mad or annoyed."

You nodded. You would try your best to stay smiling, acting like nothing happened. For a while, it was easy. You got yourself into a bunch of activities, like volunteering at a hospital, or reading books at a nursery home, remembering what your mother had told you when she was cuddling you when you were growing up. While watching _Charlie & The Chocolate Factory_. You had asked her, "Mom, how come Charlie doesn't just move into a bigger house?"

Your mother softly chuckled at the question, her hair falling onto your eyes. As she moved the hair on your face away, she answered. "Y/N, my love, you, and I, are so lucky to live in such a great home, and you have such a great dad. Not everyone, unfortunately, gets to live that way. The world is hard on many people, so what we have now, we must accept with gratefulness." She looked at your face, which was staring back at her. "Promise me, Y/N, that you'll never hate on anyone, whether they have more, or less. At the end of the day, it's not money that truly makes people happy, but the people they love, around them. If I had the option between a million dollars or never seeing you again, what do you think I would choose?"

  
You thought about her question. "Would you choose me?"

She nodded, and kissed your forehead. "Without thinking twice about it."

You got on your shoulders, turning to face your mom. "What can I do to help Charlie, mom?"

She smiled. "'There is nothing more beautiful, than someone who goes out of their way to make life beautiful for others'. But honey, Charlie's a fictional character," she hugged you tighter, and continued, "Never hesitate to help others in need."

Before summer was over, the principal of the new school you were supposed to go to, Kunugigaoka High, had called your uncle. Now that your parents were not alive, you did not want to waste the money they left for you on a private, so your uncle insisted you go to the nearby school.

You had acted totally fine, considering what had happened. Your uncle and you went to his office, to be greeted by Gakuho Asano.

"Y/N, you will be a part of a special project for this school." You, who were zoning out, looked at the principal.

"Hm?" You wondered.

"There's no easy way to explain. Basically, all the students who have bad grades, or discipline issues needing to be improved, will be going to a different building, but there's a catch."

You interrupted the teacher. "Wait, I do not have bad grades, and I have never gotten referred from a teacher before, sir."

He laughed. "Y/N, you don't think I know? Your uncle was kind enough to tell me about your parents over the phone when he was applying you here," you looked at your uncle, he knew you did not want anyone to know. "Don't worry, Miss L/N, your secret is kept safe with me. But for someone who was raised by two maniacal people, I would assume you would know how to work with weapons and such?"

You scoffed. "So that's why you're putting me into the crap class? Because my parents had a job that involved killing, you think I have disciplinary issues?" You knew about Class-E from your middle school, no one wants to be put into it. It's a hell hole, from the rumors you have heard.

The principal chuckled, a smile never leaving his face. "Calm down Miss L/N, that's not what I meant, however you will be put down as someone with disciplinary issues, I know you are a bright pupil. Mr. L/N, could you leave us alone for a moment?"

As my uncle nodded and left the office, the man continued, "You have training with weapons, don't you?"

You cross your arms. It made sense to you over the summer, why your parents took you to a private shooting range often, and why you were the youngest person, starting from the age of 6, to learn.

You nodded.

"I do not have bad aim, if that's what you mean."

Principal Asano smirked. He put his hands on his chin and took a pen and on the paper wrote, "You will be in the assassination classroom."

You put your hands on the arm rests, lifting yourself. "The, what classroom?"

"You have one year to kill your teacher," he said calmly, now typing something into his computer.

He explained to you how your teacher is inhuman, and blew up a big portion of the moon, and would do the same to Earth.

Surprisingly, you were not as shocked as the principal expected you to be. You had believed him easily, because he showed you the knife you would be using, and the guns made for your teacher you and your classmates, who you yet did not know, were supposed to kill. You also believed in anything and everything based on how someone told you something, learning from your parents when someone seemed like they were lying. This did not seem like a circumstance with anything false.

~

The first month, you had gotten along with many of your classmates. All of your fiends from your private school, had stopped talking to you, learning that you were going to be part of such a disgraceful class, but you did not care, as Koro-Sensei had made you feel better after school one day, telling you a quote by Elenor Roosevelt, who you had covered in history with him one day, "Many people will walk in and out of your life, Y/N, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart."

You smiled at your target, thanking him. Your teachers had known about your parents, knowing why you were brought here, and Korosensei would let you take a break when you felt like you needed one, skipping classes sometimes when you were ahead of everyone else.

You did not hate the End Class. At all. You enjoyed the company of your friends, like Nagisa, Kaede, Isogai, Okuda, Maehara, and most of all, the person who got closest to you within one month, Rio. She and you always talked about different methods of killing your teacher, but never failed to crack jokes in between. She had even invited you out, and you two started walking home together, although you would always walk her home, saying yours was farther. 

Your classmates always wondered why you were in the class, as you never did anything, yet, to seem like you have disciplinary issues, and got the best grades in the class. They believed you were in there, because you skipped classes a lot.

In reality the teachers knew, they just did not push you.

Hiding behind your optimistic and smiling self, was the quick tempered, Y/N they had yet to see.

The month after the first, all the students enjoyed going to class, ready to try killing their teacher, knowing it would probably not work.

You were the closest, at getting a kill though, as you tried using what your yellow teacher saw as your weakness, as your strength.

In the middle of class, you started to twitch, then, you let fake tears roll down your eyes, and started sniffing loudly. Only Rio knew about your plan. You told her you would pretend to be stressed about some "non-existent" problem at home.

When Korosensei ran towards you, as you cried in your white skirt and black sweater with a white collared shirt inside, which is what you usually wear as your uniform to class, you pulled a knife out from inside your sweater.

You had sliced your teacher's neck, but only later to realize at a point where he could regenerate skin again.

He had then pulled you aside from the class, asking, "Y/N, were those real tears?" He rubbed a tentacle behind his neck, and had turned light blue, which meant he was sad.

You shook your head, feeling bad, but also not feeling bad, about what you had pulled. You never really _felt_ much of anything. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Koro-Sensei. I won't pull something using my personal issues again."

The teacher turned yellow again, and said, "That was a great try though, Y/N," he patted your head with a tentacle, "Maybe next one will be it."

You smiled back at Koro-Sensei. "Maybe next time."

When you two had gotten back into class, Koro-Sensei looked at the clock as you sat back down in the back of the class.

"Class, we have a new student today."

You continued to write notes, and elaborate a bit on your English assignment, while the rest of your class looked up.

"Karma?" Nagisa said.

You looked up at the little blue haired boy you had befriended. You then looked at the tall red-haired boy, wearing a blazer and school pants, that perfectly suited him, who Nagisa had just called, 'Karma'.

You twirl your pen around in your hand. This could be interesting.  
  


"Long time no see, Nagisa," he said in a voice you could only describe as deep, but breathless, yet so smooth and playful all at the same time.

So the two knew each other, and from what you could tell, were good friends back then.

When Koro-Sensei took out his tentacle to shake Karma's hand, it popped, making the class, except you and Nagisa, jump back a little.

Even though it had regenerated, you were impressed by Karma's quick wit to immediately try assassinating the teacher.

"I'll get you someday, teach. Now where's my seat?"

Koro-sensei looked around, until he spotted the empty seat right right next to you, on your right, in the back of the class.

"Right there, I'm sure Y/N could help you with anything if you need it."

"Ah, so I'm sitting next to the pretty girl?"


	3. C3

He punched Koro-Sensei’s shoulders, and came and sat next to you.

Terasaka, who sat next to Karma, said, “That was a smooth one man.” 

Karma looked at Terasaka, then ignored him, looking at you. He noticed how you were the only person who ignored him when he talked in front of the class. That had caught his attention.    
  


“So you’re Y/N?” 

You looked at him and nodded. “That’s what I’ve been told. And you must be Karma. What a strange name,” you had said that without realizing it, but you did not mind asking it, wanting to know it’s origin. 

Karma chuckled, as he said, “My parent’s wanted to name me something unique, I love my name. Yours is also unique, isn’t it.” 

You shrugged, and continued to work, taking notes from class. 

During lectures, however, Karma would poke you with his pen, telling you that he was bored. 

You told him to try paying attention, but he would roll his eyes at you. 

The rest of the week, when you were not skipping, he proceeded to annoy you in class as you took notes. He called you a nerd for ignoring him. 

You felt his presence start to annoy you, as he would pull on your hair when you would ignore him. “Can’t you ask someone else?” 

He pouted. “But Y/N, Koro-Sensei told me that YOU have to help me.” 

“Then ask me for help when you need it please, not while I’m also getting taught.” 

He crossed his arms. “You’re no fun,” he said. “Maybe it’s just a nerd thing.” 

That was when you had it. You stood up, slamming your pen on the desk, and turning to face Karma. 

“You know what idiot? Just because YOUR slow brain can’t take in the same lessons I’m learning at the same time as you, does not give you the right to call me whatever you want and act like I’m boring you, when I genuinely don’t even want to talk to you in the first place. If you need help, ask AFTER class, not during it because you have nothing to do. And what’s with all this cliche annoying me until I notice? Terasaka sits right next to you, so you could ask and bother him. If you think calling me a nerd is insulting, try again, or better yet, don’t.” 

You widened your eyes, realizing you had sort of yelled and whispered your rant at the same time. This was what your therapist had meant by you becoming overly annoyed at the small things. 

The whole class was staring at you, and Koro-Sensei’s face was dark blue, which meant he was shocked. You blushed, scratching the back of your head, saying, “Sorry”, to everyone and knowing your face was read. You put your head on your arms on your desk, and heard Karma laugh.

  
“So Y/N can become a little mean, huh? This is going to be fun.” 

You walked out of the class, skipping the rest of the lecture, sitting on top of a tree near the school, reading a book until it was over. 

Once the bell rang, you wanted to ask Nagisa if he wanted to go to the tutoring center with you, which you two did before and enjoy doing. When you went to the back of the class, you saw Karma, facing his back against the edge of the mountain the school was on, facing towards Koro-Sensei with a gun in his hand. 

You dropped your book out of shock, seeing what Karma was attempting to do, and ran towards Nagisa’s side, who was fearing for Karma. “You are a teacher, right?” 

“Right,” Koro-Sensei nodded his head. 

“And you would say...risk your life to protect one of your students?” 

“Of course, I’m a teacher after all.” 

Karma nodded his head, “Okay, good. Then I can kill you,” his back facing the cliff, he began to fall. 

Nagisa ran towards the edge of the hill, as you ran behind him. You saw Karma, who was smiling, as he fell. 

How could he be smiling, if he’s an inch away from dying? 

Koro-Sensei, being a creature with Mach 20 speed, set up a sticky web that you have seen him use before, to catch Karma, faster than you could blink. 

Karma had a hard time escaping from the web. 

“Just relax!” You told him, as Koro-Sensei did not move. 

He looked up at you, and smiled. The sun was hitting directly at his body, almost spotlighting it. He started to laugh. 

“Koro-Sensei, can you stay like that for a few more minutes?” The red-head asked your teacher. 

The teacher nodded, as Karma looked back up at you and Nagisa. 

“Both of you, jump. It’s a thrill.” 

Nagisa looked at you, then back down at Karma, hugging himself and stepping back. “I’m good, Karma,” he told him. 

You looked back at Nagisa, then at Karma. 

“Come on you two!” Karma made eye contact with you, “What? The little nerd is afraid of heights?” Karma’s face seemed a little blushed from the heat, he looked almost serene as he smirked. 

You were not really afraid of anything. You just did not care about anything after what happened to you almost half a year ago. You had lost the only things you had ever truly loved. 

You stepped back and turned around. Then, you took a step off the cliff, and fell back. 

Your life started to flash before your eyes, every single color you knew, sound you’ve heard, and taste you tasted coming and leaving milliseconds from each other. 

  
What felt like a while in the air, not being able to think, but just feel the most peaceful you’ve felt, was really just less than 10 seconds, as your octopus teacher caught you with his web, falling next to Karma. 

While your body, like Karma’s, was spread out with your arms and legs on either side of your body, you inhaled and exhaled, coming back from the rush you had felt. 

Karma looked at you, as you smiled, really smiled, while catching your breath. He smiled, he did not think you would do it. He realized looks could be so deceiving. 

That was the first thing you had taught him. 

“What did you think?” he asked you. 

You turned to look at him, a grin not leaving your face. “I want to do that again sometime.” 

Koro-Sensei, who was still a spider web holding you two, spoke out. “You two can go do something called skydiving, I am not an attraction for you two to ride.” He pulled us back up over the cliff, and patted Karma’s head, “Nice try, Karma, except I would never let any of my students die on my watch. Now don’t put your life on the thread for my own.” 

You looked at your teacher scolding the boy that annoyed you, a smile not leaving your face. 

You and Nagisa had walked home together, to his home, that day, and he told you that him and Karma had a falling out when they were younger, so that’s why they seemed like they knew each other. 

The next day, Karma had been given a manicure by the teacher after attempting to kill him, again. You laughed at him, covering your mouth as you saw the color of his hair travel down his face. Him getting flustered, just like you did because of him a while back, made you a little happy. He blushed, saying, “Oh shut up, Y/N.” 

Your laughter caused the rest of the class to start laughing too, and Karma left the class, skipping the next period. 

You thought then, that maybe you laughing at him caused him to become embarrassed, and that he may have been upset. 

When the next period started, you headed out to see where he went. You checked your own spot where you skipped, and he was not there. 

You then jogged to the back of the school, back to where he had jumped yesterday, and to no surprise, you saw him sitting, with his legs dangling off the mountain, playing with a knife meant for Koro-Sensei. You walked up to him, and sat down next to him, letting your legs hang free off the mountain too. 

It was silent for a couple of minutes, as you stared at the bigger school you could have gone too if you were not in E-Class, while Karma twirled the weapon in his hand.

You looked at him with the side of your eye, then started with what you came to ask him, “Did I embarrass you back there?” 

Karma, still looking at his knife, chuckled, and shook his head. “You think I cared?” He shook his head again, “It’s just hard to kill that son of a bitch.” 

You smiled, looking at the knife which was being held by his long fingers, “We know, we’ve been trying for about two months already.”

It became silent again, until you wanted to ask the question that popped up into your head. 

“Why do you want to kill him so fast?” 

He looked up at you.

“Because, I’m bored,” he shrugged his shoulders, “this seems like a challenge meant for me, and I’m here to beat it.” 

For some reason, you liked that reasoning. 

“What about you?” He asked you. 

You blinked, tilting your head. 

“You could kill just as well as I can.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows. 

“Who told you that? You haven’t even seen me attempt to kill him since you’ve gotten here.”

Karma put his hands behind his back, using the ground to support him as he tilted his head up toward the sun. 

“I’ve seen the sketches you’ve doodled in your notebook when you took notes. Not to mention, your parents were insane.” 

You immediately stood up after hearing what the boy had said. 

You took his collar, holding him a couple of inches away from your face, “What did you say?” 

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Karma looked up at you with a confused look on your face. 

You straddled him as you used both of your hands to hold his collar while he was on the ground. 

“What do you know about my parents? And...How?” 


	4. C4

Out of defense, Karma flipped you around, him being on top of you, restraining you by holding you with your shoulders. "Calm down, Y/N. Can we just talk without getting so aggressive?"

You stared up at Karma, as he looked at you with an expression that seemed worrisome. Karma had never seen you so frustrated, and was even impressed by how you were able to touch him, as not many people were able to get close to him with the fighting skills he already possessed.

As Karma continued to pin you down, you closed your eyes, remembering how you can get pissed very easily. Akabane looked at you close your eyes, and watched as you fluttered your eyes back open.

"I'm okay now," you told him.

He nodded and got off of you, sitting with his legs crossed, facing toward you.

"My parents are free people. They're basically these financial traders who travel around the world, and my mom and dad actually owned a nursery home you visited a lot over the summer."

What Karma did not tell you, was that his parents would come home, and talk about this one girl, who would visit whenever she could, and was nothing but a total sweetheart to the elderly, and how she was respectful, kind, and beautiful. Whenever they were with Karma, his father would say, "When will you become mature like her?"

His mom would continue that conversation at the table, saying, "Well, the child did go through a lot. I mean her mother and father were both killers." His mother turned to face him. "Karma, I think she might be in your new class, actually."

That woman, Karma knew the instant he sat next to her the first day of class, was the enigma his parents had told him about. It was you who his parents would compare him too.

When he had held you down as you closed your eyes, he took in all your features at once.

As you sat up and hugged your knees, you nodded your head, looking out at the hillside. "No one else is supposed to know. No one else knows. Except Koro-Sensei and the other teachers."

You both stared at the view. After a moment of silence, Karma asked, "Why do you help others so much?"

You faced him. "Huh?" You were confused by his question, because there was nothing wrong with helping others.

"What happened to you, it was recent. Why are you able to pay attention in class so well, and get along with everyone so easily? How can you just smile, after both of your parents were taken away from you not even a year ago? How do you not just break down? Are you psychotic just like them?"

You looked at Karma, then stood up and sat back at the edge of the mountain so your legs could hang free again. Karma followed your actions. While you thought about his questions, you took the knife from his hand and played with it, twirling it around your own hands.

"I think it's because I can't help myself. I don't know how to. So I guess....I guess I cope by supporting other people. Maybe by helping them, it'll show me how to help myself."

Karma stared at you, as you stared into the distance. You chuckled. "I don't know if I'm psychotic. I don't know why I can't cry. But I do know, I would never want someone in the position I was in," you turned to face him, "so I smile, so no one knows what really goes on."

Karma then thought, how as bright as you were, you had felt betrayed by the people closest in your life. He had gone through something similar with his most-trusted home-room teacher, who turned him in, deeming he was psychotic. It was a persona, a persona you both kept to yourselves.

He had never told anyone about his parents never being home, except you.

After you both heard the bell for the last period, you headed back together.

"Hey Y/N, are we friends now?" Karma asked before you two stepped into class.

You looked him up and down, then back up, "Unfortunately, maybe we're a step closer to being friends," you smiled as you two entered the class.

~

_*Present*_

"Long time, Y/N," His voice had the same purr it had from when you two were younger, except it was deeper.

Back at the office of Director Terasaka's office in Tokyo, sat the first person you were ever able to comfortably talk to.

You smiled as you saw an older, more mature, but yet an even more attractive version of a 25 year-old Karma sitting in front of you.

"Long time, Akabane."

You sat down next to him, as the director set from across you two.

While Terasaka typed information into his computer, he looked at the both of us, "Well, isn't this a little back row reunion huh?"

Karma nodded, laying back down on the chair, spreading his arms out so that one of them would rest on my own chair. "It really is. I still just can't believe that an idiot like you could become a director of the FBI, though."

Terasaka furrowed his eyebrows and gave Karma a dirty look, "So I see you still have that big mouth of yours."

You bit your lip, trying not to smile in front of your boss, as you knew if this was back in high school, Terasaka would have probably tried to tackle Karma, probably missing.

However, Karma being a bureaucrat, means that he has more power over Terasaka, so you knew your boss was only trying to act more mature in front of his boss.

"So...what did you call me in for?" You asked as you tapped your foot repeatedly under the table.

Terasaka clicked enter on his keyboard, and then opened a drawer that was behind him, taking out two files, one for you, and one for Karma, and passed it to both.

You opened the file to see a white sheet of paper, which was almost blank, except for a couple of symbols and letters underlined at the bottom.

_ Y)K)neighANNA _

You checked to see another document behind this one, with a picture of a man, holding a knife, taken from a security camera of what looks like an aisle of the grocery store. It was blurry, but when you looked closer, you noticed something. The knife, even though the picture was pixelated and black and white, was covered in something.

"Is that-"

Karma, who was also looking at the picture, responded, "Yup, it's blood."

"But whose?"

You looked up at Terasaka, who had his hands together over his mouth, staring at the files.

"This man right here, had killed everyone in the grocery store, including 2 children."

You felt your hand hold onto the file harder.

Terasaka continued, "But, if you look at his wrist, he has a tattoo. That was a tattoo the Anti-Terrrorism Unit had seen before. It belongs to a group of people, who kill mercilessly. Sometimes, they get into contact with higher officials, but the ones we have caught who used this group, they don't even know who they were talking to when sending them money to kill."

You looked at the blurry tattoo. It was a bird, who's bottom part of the body seemed to be something else.

You realized, your mother had the same one on her shoulder blade.

The bottom half was a skull.

She had told you, that it meant that while life may seem beautiful, it came with hardships.

But clearly, there was something deeper behind it.

Your leg, which had not stopped shaking, suddenly stopped, as you felt a hand placed on your thigh.

When you looked to your side, still holding your file, you saw Karma, who was looking at his own file, who had placed his hand that was behind you, on your leg, realizing you were feeling some sort of anxiety.

You had told him about your mother's tattoo when you two were in school together, and how much you wanted it.

He had remembered. But you both did not know what it really was a part of.

That touch was meant to calm you down a little, which it did. 


	5. C5

While Karma’s hand over your leg calms you down, you continued to look at the tattoo. 

“My m-” 

As Terasaka looked up at you, Karma squeezed your leg, telling you to shut up. You looked at him. 

You purse your lips. “Nothing.” 

As you took out the first sheet of paper and put it on the desk, you looked at the weird message on the corner. 

“What’s this?” You asked. You moved yourself a little, so Karma could take his hand off of you. 

Terasaka looked at the paper you placed on the table. “It was a message sent to us by the Flying Miasmas. That’s what the Anti-Terrorism Unit named them. We believe that they’re planning a huge attack. One bigger than what Koro-Sensei would have done. We just don’t know what, yet.” 

You nodded your head, watching as the director typed away. “So what do you need me to do?” You asked, looking between Karma and your director. “Tell my unit? Look into it more?” 

Terasaka cleared his throat and stood up, fixing his suit. He then went behind Karma and you, and closed all the blinds of the window, and came back and sat back down in his chair. 

“Y/N, you have been the agent who has solved the most cases this year, and not just that, but prevented a few attacks as well. It’s clear to me that you can handle many things that come your way with no problem,” he leaned closer to us, using his elbows as support on the table, “I believe that you are the best person to assign to this case, as it may be the most potential one to cause mass hysteria. However, you cannot let anyone else on your team know.” 

You nodded, private cases came to the members now and then, and your unit knows when to not say anything. 

The director then continued, “Karma is the bureaucrat in charge of accommodating this case, as we can’t let this reach to a national level. Since he’s the political figure who has the best self-defense, he will be your partner.” 

You looked at Karma, who gave you a playful look, and he smiled a little. “Just like the old times huh?” Akabane asked you. 

Terasaka then said, “Now, to start off-” 

The phone rang and Ryoma answered it. After a minute, he said, “I’ll be there right now.” 

“I have to go out for a second, director duties, but for now, try starting to decode the message, I know if anyone could, it would be you two.” 

“You don’t have to say director duties for us to know it’s something related to your job meathead,” Karma smiled as he laid back in his chair, trying to annoy your superior. 

Terasaka bit his lip, then closed his eyes and inhaled, then exhaled quickly, murmuring, “Glad to be working with you too, tomato-head,” as he exited the office. 

When the door closed, Karma threw the files on the desk, putting his hands on his face and tilting his head up. 

“It’s been 8 years,  _ Y/N _ ,” The way he purred your name gave you butterflies that you have not felt in a while. 

“It has...Rio told me she saw you a while back,” you took a pen from Terasaka’s pen holder, and tried to decode the message. 

“She told me you were marrying Asano. Congratulations to you both.”

You chuckled as you scratched out something you wrote wrong, you were overthinking the message. 

“I broke it off,” you looked at the parenthesis in the message,  _ Y)K)neighANNA  _ wondering what they meant. 

Karma gave you a side eye. This was news to him. “What? Why’d you do that?” 

You ignored his question, not feeling the need to answer it as you talked to yourself about the message. 

Kama got up and walked over to where Terasaka sits, and sat down in his seat. 

Akabane said, “What if the  _ neigh  _ is meant to represent a letter? Like  _ H _ since that’s the sound a horse makes?” 

You looked up at Karma. Slowly, you started to nod your head. He was going somewhere with this. 

As you tapped your pen on the table, you looked at Terasaka’s keyboard for the computer. 

You walked over and turned to look at his computer. You knew that if the message was typed out when sent over, they would most likely be looking at a keyboard, similar to that in front of you. 

Karma had scooted closer to where you were standing using his chair with wheels, but you had not noticed. He wanted to see what you were looking at. 

You looked at the parenthesis key on top of the 0. A zero was compared to the letter O. 

With your paper in your hand, you put two O’s over the symbols that were not letters. 

“They’re O’s!” You told Karma who was behind you. 

As you turned around, not noticing that Karma was sitting just a few inches from where you stood, you were about to fall, but Karma caught you, pulling you into his lap. 

  
You looked at Karma, as he looked you up and down. He came closer to your ear, whispering, “ _ It’s been a while since we’ve been this close. _ ”

You hesitated, feeling your heart stop for a second, as you got back up and fixed your skirt, picking up the file on the table and smacking his head with it. 

“Don’t be such a flirt, Akabane.” 

He laughed as he looked at you who was blushing. 

You sat back down in your seat, and looked at the message. 

It now spelled YOKOHANNA. 

The two N’s, were probably meant to make one M. 

“It’s Yokohama, the city south of Tokyo,” you told Karma.

He put his chin on his hand looking at you. “Leave it to Y/N for figuring out a message. Except I already figured it out before you.” He stuck his tongue out at you. 

You knew that he probably did get it before you, but he wanted you to try it yourself. 

Karma was always interested in the way you thought things through, as you expressed your thought-process using your whole body, talking to yourself, playing with your fingers, he even noticed you would roll your wrist. Nothing changed since E-Class, at least when it came to that, he thought. 

He had also noticed how your body matured, when you first entered the room. Your eye bags were a little dark, telling him that you were tired, but you had seemed to have gotten more sexier. When you were bending over unintentionally, using the key-board, Karma had looked at your ass for a second, before looking away. When you fell in his lap, he realized he almost intentionally  _ wanted  _ you to. 

Maybe it was on purpose. He did not know. He never thought about whatever he did whenever he was with you. 

“Then you could have just said something if you saw me thinking about it.”

He smiled. “You’re just so cute when you use your head for once, L/N.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t you have a girlfriend or something?” 

Karma widened his eyes, looking at you with furrowed eyebrows, “Huh? Who told you that?” 

  
“When Rio had seen you, she had told me,” you told him, writing down notes about the symbols and questioning if they had meanings. 

“Awww, did you miss me so you asked her?” He folded his arms. 

“No, not really,” you crossed your legs, laying back into your chair, you brought the pen up to your lips, “In fact, she told me you mentioned my name first.” 

You tilted your head as Karma seemed to slightly turn red. 

Karma reached over for his own file, and looked at the message, ignoring your conversation. You were the one person who almost always knew what to say back to him. 

You were also the reason why Karma’s ex-girlfriend, who was another bureaucrat, broke up with him. 

“But the question is, if it was so easy for us to crack, is it a trap for us to come there?” Karma asked. 

You nodded your head without hesitation. “Probably. But, we would have to go see for ourselves.” 

While in a couple moments of silence, you looked at the picture with the man who held a bloody knife, who had the tattoo your mother had. 

Karma looked at you, who had a nervous expression on your face. He saw you lick your lips, trying to gather your thoughts. 

You looked at Karma, who was staring back at you. You had to ask. “Why didn’t you let me tell Terasaka about my mom?” 

Karma blinked a couple of times before answering. 

“Because it was our secret, and our secret only.” 

While you looked at him, trying to find words to say back, someone knocked on the door again, and in came Terasaka. 


	6. C6

_*flashback*_

You and Karma had skipped class together one day, as usual, as a couple of months passed by quickly, and both of you had climbed the huge tree you always sat on. Your legs hung freely from the branch, while Karma put his arms behind his head, using the trunk of the tree for support.

You were reading _Charlie & The Chocolate Factory _while Karma was listening to a song with earphones in. Sometimes, you two did not talk, but that's how the both of you liked it. Your classmates would always ask you if you two were more than friends, and you would look at each other and burst out laughing. You considered him a friend, nothing more, and nothing less. You just liked that you had someone to just sit in comfortable silence with, also the fact that he knew about your parents and kept it to himself. You knew if it was anyone else, they may have thought of you different, but Karma was somewhat similar to you.

Karma opened one eye to look at you, calmly reading. He took an earphone out.

"Hey nerd, would you ever want a tattoo?"

You closed your book. Sometimes, you two would ask the most random questions to each other if one wanted to break the silence.

  
You looked at the leaves above you, and nodded once you looked at him. "I do. What about you?"

Karma also nodded, folding one of his legs on the branch you two were sitting at. "I want a gun, but instead of a bullet coming out, a rose shooting out of it?"

You tilted your head, "And why that specific tattoo?"

Karma's never thought about why he actually wanted the tattoo he thought of until you had asked him then. He bit his lip, then answered, "Well, it seems almost scary, but really, it's not as frightening, as it's beautiful once shot."

You looked at Karma, who was deep in thought. He seemed almost sad about his own reasoning. Putting your book to the side, you patted on your leg, telling Karma to lay down on you.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Y/N, what?"

You laughed. "Just put your head here for a second, I want to check something idiot."

Slowly Karma sat down next to you, then laid his head down on your lap, one of his legs on the tree while the other hung off, so his position was not the most comfortable, but he did it anyway.

You ran your fingers through his hair twice, as Karma looked at what you were doing, then you took your hands, holding his face and squished his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Karma asked in a muffle as you still squished his cheeks.

You chuckled, "You're not as scary as you think you are, you know."

You let go of his face, putting your hands on either side of the branch, as Karma's golden eyes looked up at you.

"You're not afraid of me?"

You shook your head, "You're 16 years old Karma, the same age as me. I know that you think you're alone because people can become intimidated by you, but that's not the case, stupid. Anyone can really be intimidated by anyone, it's just how they choose to show themselves, and sometimes, some people can't help it. But, people come and go from life all the time, you and I learned that the hard way."

You looked down at Karma, watching his eyes look at yours.

Without even knowing, you stroked his soft red-hair again.

Karma did not say anything. He had never had someone touch him so gently before. "Will you stay by me, Y/N?"

You stopped running your hands through his hair, looking at Karma's words, which he had not known he said out loud.

Those were words that you have never heard from anyone before, except your Mom and Dad, who had left you after telling you those words.

Karma put his hand up on your face, as you two look at each other with emotions neither of you had understood.

You never let another person touch you back then, except Karma.  
  
That was the moment you had feelings for Karma Akabane.

Karma however, had liked you from before then. The moment you had fallen off the cliff next to him, was when he had taken interest in you, he never admitted it, but he knew.

That was the first time, you had felt yourself wanting to cry, and felt your eyes become a little blurry.

You had lost your everything in a second, feeling like you had taken it for granted, feeling no real reason to still be alive, except to kill your teacher at that point.

A drop fell on Karma's cheek, and he sat up next to you, as you looked at the grass beneath you two.

"No one's asked me that before," you told him.

He turned your head, to face him.

"I'm here for you, Y/N."

As he rubbed his thumb along your cheek, a tear fell.

Karma pulled your arm, making your head drop onto his chest as he hesitated, before embracing you in a hug.

Karma experienced more emotions in that moment, than he did at any other point in his life.

"You're an idiot Y/N, crying at the littlest things."

You laughed into his chest, as you hugged him back. Another tear streamed down your face.

Karma hugged you tighter. He did not want you to see that his eyes were also a little blurry.

All he wanted was to have one person in his life who wanted to be there for him, and not take advantage of him for anything. Just to be friends with him, actually care for him, and not get scared off by him.

You were that person in his life.

The bell had then rung, and you two jumped off the tree, you wiped your eyes, not noticing that Karma had already wiped his before anything dropped saying, "God, I'm tired."

As you both walked into class together, you two smiled as you sat next to each other.

During a lecture of Professor Bitch, you wrote down notes in your English notebook, but looked at Karma, who was actually paying attention to what our teach taught us.

You tore a small piece from the corner of your notebook, writing down,

_I'll try._

You passed it to Karma smoothly, as he gave your note a side eye, knowing you never pull things like this in class.

You had answered his question about whether or not you'll be by his side.

But you realized later on, that the answer was not a solid yes, or a solid no.

~

"Akabane get out of my damn seat!" Terasaka yelled at Karma.

Your director tugged at his tie around his neck, as Karma got up and stood up behind you, resting his elbows on the back of your seat. "Sorry, meathead." He smiled up at him.

When Terasaka sat down, you showed him your paper with notes, "Whatever's going to happen, is going to be centered in Yokohama."

Terasaka nodded, typing rapidly into his computer. Taking his mouse to click something.

"You two will be staying together at a motel at Yokohama. I will be assigning you and checking you in. You will also take the car, and spend money that headquarters give you. Neither of you can contact anyone else, except me, but only when I say it's allowed to. I had just spoken to Koutarou, who became a biochemist, and he said that large amounts of anthrax were stolen last week from different facilities."

You scratched your head, "You don't think they could be planning something like what happened in America with their anthrax attacks, do you?"

Terasaka shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue, you two would know more."

Karma rolled his eyes, "And I wonder how you became a director, again."

Terasaka put his hands on his head, looking stressed out. "Even though that was supposed to be an insult, I agree. This shit has been taking a lot out of me," he said, looking at the files in front of him.

You smiled at your director, "Maybe it's because you worked for hours on end under so many people, showing your loyalty that they believed you deserved a position where they could pay you back after building up so much trust with them. Even in high school, Koro-Sensei believed in you when you didn't believe in yourself."

Terasaka smiled, looking at you, "Now I remember why I had a small crush on you back then. You always know what to say, don't you?"

You laughed, while Karma raised his eyebrows, "You had a crush on Y/N?" He asked.

"Well, you know, before you came into the picture and she fell for you and you two became so clingy to each other."

You widen your eyes, not expecting Terasaka to say something like that.

You looked at Karma who was behind you, who was scratching his head, "Well, isn't it ironic where we all are now?" He looked down at you.

As awkward silence filled the air, I cleared my throat.

"So when do we leave?"

"Right," the FBI head crossed his arms, "tomorrow. I'll be asking the both of you to come here at noon, and you two will drive to Yokohama together, and the car will already have the coordinates for where the two of you have to go set in."

You nodded your head, picking up the files and standing up.

Terasaka said one more thing, "You two will be able to work professionally together with no problem, right?"  
  


Karma walks toward the door, putting his hand in his pant pocket, "Why do you ask?"

Without hesitating, the director said, "Just protocols, but I know you two are the best at these things."

As you stood up to leave, Karma opened the door for you, letting you step out first. You turned around and smiled at Terasaka, "We'll be fine."

  
Karma stepped out and closed the door, as you two walked in silence toward the elevator.

"So, you're going back to your building now?"

He nodded, with both of his hands in his pocket.

"And you're going to your unit?"

"Yup," you nodded, fidgeting with the file in your hand.

When you two walked into the elevator, you clicked both the lobby button and your own.

The elevator closed, as you and Karma stood a couple of inches apart from each other.

It was silent as we waited for the elevator door to close.

When you turned your head to look at him, he decided to look at you at the same time.

The elevator door then closed. 


	7. C7

* _ flashback* _

It was Koro-Sensei’s last night. 

Everyone had held each of his tentacles, as you sat next to Karma, holding a long tentacle of the teacher you had come to love. 

When Koro-Sensei called each person’s name, with Nagisa on his chest, ready to stab him, you heard your teacher say the words, that would break you, as he called for attendance, one final time. 

“E-29, L/N, Y/N,” that moment, your heart stopped. You thought back to every moment Koro-sensei cared for you, made you laugh, taught you some of the most important life lessons you will ever know, & most of all, inspired you to keep living and having hope for the future.    
  


“ _ Pre-sent _ ,” you responded as your voice cracked. 

The tears started flowing heavily down your face, as you and your classmates choked for air, while Nagisa hesitated killing the teacher he loved most. 

This was the first time in your life you had cried as much as you did. WHen you looked at Karma, who was also sobbing, you took one of your hands, and put it behind his back, while tears flowed out of him.    
  
Watching Karma let out tears, had made you want to cry even more. 

While you rubbed his back as you both cried, Nagisa had stabbed Koro-Sensei. 

As you closed your eyes, having trouble breathing, you saws a flash of yellow from your inner-eyelids. 

You slowly started to open your eyes, and your eyes could not believe the sight in front of you. 

Koro-Sensei had become particles, as he died, but they seemed as glowing, bright orbs that made your heart warmer than it ever has been. 

Karma, who had also looked up slowly, looked at you, as you stared at the bright lights. As he cried, he took his hand and wiped away a tear. 

He wanted to be strong for you. He knew this hurt you just as much as it hurt him, as you both had yet again, lost someone that you had gotten close to. 

As Karma looked up at the lights, he took your hand that was comforting him, and laced his fingers with yours, as the two of you, along with your classmates, looked up at the scene in front of you. 

You all had unfortunately fulfilled the mission you were given. 

  
That night, Karma had walked you home for the first time, making sure you got back safely, without any words being shared between the two of you. 

Before you entered your uncle's home, without saying anything to Karma, he took your wrist and turned you around, and pulled you into his arms. 

With slight hesitation, you hugged him back. 

You cried more into his shoulder, as he cried into yours. 

He took his hand, slowly, and patted your head, letting you let everything out. 

When you had stopped crying, as well as him, you let go of his embrace, and caressed his face. 

“Thank you, you idiot, for being there for me,” you told him. 

Karma smiled at your touch, leaning into your hand, “Yeah, whatever, nerd.” 

You stood up on your toes, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before turning around and walking into your house, looking back to see Karma making sure you enter your home safely. 

_ *Almost 2 years after Koro-Sensei’s death* _

You two had never confirmed to be in a relationship, as two years passed, as neither of you asked to be in one, since your company of each other was all that mattered, more than labels. You two had ended up staying at Kunugigaoka High, but the main building instead of your E-Class.

However, one night, the day before you were supposed to graduate from your school, at 17, almost turning 18, you were reading Koro-Sensei’s book he had left you. You noticed that there was a letter he had randomly placed in the book. 

You opened it, and read it on your studying table. 

“ _ Dear Y/N,  _

_ You were always one of the sweetest people, most of the time, in our class. I have no idea when you will be reading this, it could be the day after I die, the week after I die, months after I die, or even years after, or maybe even never.  _

_ That does not bother me, as I still wanted to write you a letter, in hopes that you will find it and read it one day, any day, so I can tell you something I could never end up saying to you in person.  _

_ You have gone through so much in your life, and I applaud you, for keeping a smile on your face, and working with your classmates, as if nothing had ever happened to you. That’s hard, Y/N, I know what it’s like.  _

_ The pain I had felt, after the woman I loved had died, because of me, was immense. I thought about her every single day, and wanted to cry for her, but knew I could not in front of you all.  _

_ I care about each of you, but you Y/N, had left a mark on my heart, and as I taught you, you somehow taught me even more.  _

_ You will grow up, and I know you will help so many people in your life with the skills you already have, and have yet to learn, I believe in you Y/N.  _

_ I believe in you, when no one else may believe in you.  _

_ I’m so sorry for leaving you, after you and I were able to get close.  _

_ I miss each of you dearly, up wherever I am, but will always look out for you all.  _

_ Stay strong, Y/N, you shape the way you want to live, and only you.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Koro-Sensei  _

_ /--()----/ _

_ (0---0) _

_ P.S. Look! It’s me!” _

You smiled at the last bit, a doodle your teacher had drawn of himself, but as you chuckled, you saw a part of your letter darken. Another part of your letter darkened. 

You blinked your eyes, to see that you were crying, and your tears were falling on the paper. 

You put the letter to a side of your table, and pushed the huge book in front of you to a side, as you put your elbows on the table and wiped your eyes, as tears came out. 

You thought back to one line from his letter,  _ I’m so sorry for leaving you, after you and I were able to get close.  _

As you calmed down after 10 minutes, you heard your phone ring, which was on your bed. It was midnight, so you wondered who had called you. 

You laid down on your bed, grabbing your phone to see the contact. 

_ My Idiot  _

It was Karma who had called you, like how he did almost every night when he wanted to hear your voice. 

You picked up the phone, and Karma started the conversation. 

“Hey nerd,” he said. 

You sniffed, answering in a raspy voice, “Hey.” 

Karma, who had heard your voice be unusual, sat up in his own bed, “What’s wrong?” 

You always hated how he knew something was wrong, as much as you tried to hide it. 

“Nothing...How was your day today?” 

“Y/N, shut up stupid, I know when something’s bothering you.” 

You stared at the ceiling of your room, technically, your uncle's room that he had provided you. 

You sighed, and turned to your right, playing with your blanket. 

  
“It’s nothing.”

Karma got off his bed, and said in his deep voice, with a serious tone, “School. Now.” 

“Okay.” 

Whenever you two could not sleep, and felt the need to see each other, you would meet back at your old building, where you two had first met.

You snuck out of your house, wearing a black hoodie and shorts, as you made your way to the school. 

As you walked in the direction of your destination, you put your hands in your hoodie’s pocket, and thought heavily on a decision you had to make. 

You were going to graduate tomorrow, and go off to college. 

You still had no clue where, and neither did Karma, but you two wanted to stay together. 

But, the line popped into your head again. 

_ I’m so sorry for leaving you, after you and I were able to get close.  _

Realistically, you were not going to end up with Karma, you thought. He was going to go his own way, and follow the path he wanted to, and you, as you walked, realizing you wanted to help others, and feel validated by them. 

You could not see him end things with you, that’s why you had to end things with him first. 

When you hiked up the hill to your old school, remaining untouched, you looked around you. It was spring, and the cherry blossoms looked almost unreal with the moonlight shining on them. 

When you walked under a tree, Karma jumped down from it, already beating you. 

You two were circle by the pink and white trees, and Karma looked so stunning with the surroundings, you thought, as he wore a body-fitting white shirt, and black sweats. 

His hands were in his pocket, as he asked you, “So, will you tell me now?” 

You looked down at the floor, and smiled at yourself. 

Karma was 10 times stronger than you were, physically, and mentally, so you thought what you were about to do, would not hurt him as much as it was about to hurt you. 

You stepped up towards him, and put your hands around his neck. 

Karma saw your eyes shine underneath the moonlight, holding you by the waist. 

“What’s gotten into you today, nerd?” He asked. 

You sighed, as you and him slowly closed the distance between each other, closing your eyes. 

You kissed him passionately, as he smiled into the kiss, but you kept your tears that you wanted to let out, in. 

While holding on to his neck, you moved your lips away from his face. 

You whispered, “ _ You're my first love. _ ” 

Karma stared at you in shock at your words. 

  
He held onto your waist tighter, and used one hand to move your hair that was on your face, “Do I have to tell you that too? I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you, stupid idiot.” 

You and him both blushed at his words, before he closed the distance between you two. 

You held onto his neck tighter, and you both kissed underneath the moonlight and blossoms, until you slowly let go of his neck, and stopped kissing him. 

“I’m sorry, Karma,” you took a step back from him, letting his hands drop from your waist. You already missed his touch. 

“I have to let you go.” 

Karma looked at your words, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Y/N...What?” 

Your vision started to become blurry, as you repeated, “I’m leaving. We can’t be...be this...anymore.” 

Karma took a step back, as he put a hand in his hair, looking at you with many emotions. Concern, worry, anger. 

And even fear. 

“What happened? We were doing just fine? Y/N? Did I do something?” 

You took another step back, as Karma ran up to you, and pushed you back to the trunk of a cherry blossom tree, holding you with your shoulders. 

“Y/N. Talk to me. Please.” 

Karma thought that you told him you would try to never leave him, so what were you doing? 

You looked up at the tree, avoiding eye contact with him. 

You tried to push yourself out of his grip, but he only held you under the tree tighter. 

“Y/N! TELL ME NOW.” He yelled, as you heard his echo from the mountain. 

  
You shivered. You have never heard Karma yell like that at you before. 

You squirmed, and yelled back, “LET ME GO.” 

You looked into Karma’s eyes with tears falling out. 

Karma saw you looking vulnerable, as you shook under his touch. 

Even though you two never actually said you loved each other, you both knew the other did. 

Karma searched in your eyes, to see if you were lying about wanting to leave him, but he got nothing. 

You pushed him away, as his arms had gotten weak all of a sudden, and ran back to your house. 

The whole way back was terrible. You could not see a single thing as you were crying, and were almost even hit by a car. 

This feeling. You had felt it twice before. Once when you lost your favorite teacher, and the other when you lost your mom. 

When you snuck back into your house and into your room, you cried until the sun was up, letting out all your emotions at once. 

Oh how much you missed everyone in your life. 

You had gone to your final day at school, without seeing, or talking to Karma. 

When it was time for the graduation ceremony, you had sat next to Rio and some other people. You looked a couple rows ahead of you to see the redhead you knew. 

You had kept a fake smile on the whole time, trying not to break down again. 

  
When you had gotten your certificate, Rio had congratulated you, as well as some of your other acquaintances throughout school. 

Karma had not looked at you twice. 

Your uncle had taken a picture of you and your friends, and was the only person, besides Rio, that was close to you that congratulated you for your efforts. 

You were broken. The boy you loved did not say anything to you, and you could not say anything back either. 

And your parents could not see this milestone in your life either. 

While you thought Karma had not looked at you, Karma looked at you whenever he had gotten the chance, noticing how tired you are, under the fake smile you had. He wanted to tell you how proud he was of you. 

While he never was good with words, he wanted to hug you, kiss you, and ask you to date him today, but you had broken things off before he could do that. 


	8. C8

* _ flashback* _

It was Koro-Sensei’s last night. 

Everyone had held each of his tentacles, as you sat next to Karma, holding a long tentacle of the teacher you had come to love. 

When Koro-Sensei called each person’s name, with Nagisa on his chest, ready to stab him, you heard your teacher say the words, that would break you, as he called for attendance, one final time. 

“E-29, L/N, Y/N,” that moment, your heart stopped. You thought back to every moment Koro-sensei cared for you, made you laugh, taught you some of the most important life lessons you will ever know, & most of all, inspired you to keep living and having hope for the future.    
  


“ _ Pre-sent _ ,” you responded as your voice cracked. 

The tears started flowing heavily down your face, as you and your classmates choked for air, while Nagisa hesitated killing the teacher he loved most. 

This was the first time in your life you had cried as much as you did. WHen you looked at Karma, who was also sobbing, you took one of your hands, and put it behind his back, while tears flowed out of him.    
  
Watching Karma let out tears, had made you want to cry even more. 

While you rubbed his back as you both cried, Nagisa had stabbed Koro-Sensei. 

As you closed your eyes, having trouble breathing, you saws a flash of yellow from your inner-eyelids. 

You slowly started to open your eyes, and your eyes could not believe the sight in front of you. 

Koro-Sensei had become particles, as he died, but they seemed as glowing, bright orbs that made your heart warmer than it ever has been. 

Karma, who had also looked up slowly, looked at you, as you stared at the bright lights. As he cried, he took his hand and wiped away a tear. 

He wanted to be strong for you. He knew this hurt you just as much as it hurt him, as you both had yet again, lost someone that you had gotten close to. 

As Karma looked up at the lights, he took your hand that was comforting him, and laced his fingers with yours, as the two of you, along with your classmates, looked up at the scene in front of you. 

You all had unfortunately fulfilled the mission you were given. 

  
That night, Karma had walked you home for the first time, making sure you got back safely, without any words being shared between the two of you. 

Before you entered your uncle's home, without saying anything to Karma, he took your wrist and turned you around, and pulled you into his arms. 

With slight hesitation, you hugged him back. 

You cried more into his shoulder, as he cried into yours. 

He took his hand, slowly, and patted your head, letting you let everything out. 

When you had stopped crying, as well as him, you let go of his embrace, and caressed his face. 

“Thank you, you idiot, for being there for me,” you told him. 

Karma smiled at your touch, leaning into your hand, “Yeah, whatever, nerd.” 

You stood up on your toes, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before turning around and walking into your house, looking back to see Karma making sure you enter your home safely. 

_ *Almost 2 years after Koro-Sensei’s death* _

You two had never confirmed to be in a relationship, as two years passed, as neither of you asked to be in one, since your company of each other was all that mattered, more than labels. You two had ended up staying at Kunugigaoka High, but the main building instead of your E-Class.

However, one night, the day before you were supposed to graduate from your school, at 17, almost turning 18, you were reading Koro-Sensei’s book he had left you. You noticed that there was a letter he had randomly placed in the book. 

You opened it, and read it on your studying table. 

“ _ Dear Y/N,  _

_ You were always one of the sweetest people, most of the time, in our class. I have no idea when you will be reading this, it could be the day after I die, the week after I die, months after I die, or even years after, or maybe even never.  _

_ That does not bother me, as I still wanted to write you a letter, in hopes that you will find it and read it one day, any day, so I can tell you something I could never end up saying to you in person.  _

_ You have gone through so much in your life, and I applaud you, for keeping a smile on your face, and working with your classmates, as if nothing had ever happened to you. That’s hard, Y/N, I know what it’s like.  _

_ The pain I had felt, after the woman I loved had died, because of me, was immense. I thought about her every single day, and wanted to cry for her, but knew I could not in front of you all.  _

_ I care about each of you, but you Y/N, had left a mark on my heart, and as I taught you, you somehow taught me even more.  _

_ You will grow up, and I know you will help so many people in your life with the skills you already have, and have yet to learn, I believe in you Y/N.  _

_ I believe in you, when no one else may believe in you.  _

_ I’m so sorry for leaving you, after you and I were able to get close.  _

_ I miss each of you dearly, up wherever I am, but will always look out for you all.  _

_ Stay strong, Y/N, you shape the way you want to live, and only you.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Koro-Sensei  _

_ /--()----/ _

_ (0---0) _

_ P.S. Look! It’s me!” _

You smiled at the last bit, a doodle your teacher had drawn of himself, but as you chuckled, you saw a part of your letter darken. Another part of your letter darkened. 

You blinked your eyes, to see that you were crying, and your tears were falling on the paper. 

You put the letter to a side of your table, and pushed the huge book in front of you to a side, as you put your elbows on the table and wiped your eyes, as tears came out. 

You thought back to one line from his letter,  _ I’m so sorry for leaving you, after you and I were able to get close.  _

As you calmed down after 10 minutes, you heard your phone ring, which was on your bed. It was midnight, so you wondered who had called you. 

You laid down on your bed, grabbing your phone to see the contact. 

_ My Idiot  _

It was Karma who had called you, like how he did almost every night when he wanted to hear your voice. 

You picked up the phone, and Karma started the conversation. 

“Hey nerd,” he said. 

You sniffed, answering in a raspy voice, “Hey.” 

Karma, who had heard your voice be unusual, sat up in his own bed, “What’s wrong?” 

You always hated how he knew something was wrong, as much as you tried to hide it. 

“Nothing...How was your day today?” 

“Y/N, shut up stupid, I know when something’s bothering you.” 

You stared at the ceiling of your room, technically, your uncle's room that he had provided you. 

You sighed, and turned to your right, playing with your blanket. 

  
“It’s nothing.”

Karma got off his bed, and said in his deep voice, with a serious tone, “School. Now.” 

“Okay.” 

Whenever you two could not sleep, and felt the need to see each other, you would meet back at your old building, where you two had first met.

You snuck out of your house, wearing a black hoodie and shorts, as you made your way to the school. 

As you walked in the direction of your destination, you put your hands in your hoodie’s pocket, and thought heavily on a decision you had to make. 

You were going to graduate tomorrow, and go off to college. 

You still had no clue where, and neither did Karma, but you two wanted to stay together. 

But, the line popped into your head again. 

_ I’m so sorry for leaving you, after you and I were able to get close.  _

Realistically, you were not going to end up with Karma, you thought. He was going to go his own way, and follow the path he wanted to, and you, as you walked, realizing you wanted to help others, and feel validated by them. 

You could not see him end things with you, that’s why you had to end things with him first. 

When you hiked up the hill to your old school, remaining untouched, you looked around you. It was spring, and the cherry blossoms looked almost unreal with the moonlight shining on them. 

When you walked under a tree, Karma jumped down from it, already beating you. 

You two were circle by the pink and white trees, and Karma looked so stunning with the surroundings, you thought, as he wore a body-fitting white shirt, and black sweats. 

His hands were in his pocket, as he asked you, “So, will you tell me now?” 

You looked down at the floor, and smiled at yourself. 

Karma was 10 times stronger than you were, physically, and mentally, so you thought what you were about to do, would not hurt him as much as it was about to hurt you. 

You stepped up towards him, and put your hands around his neck. 

Karma saw your eyes shine underneath the moonlight, holding you by the waist. 

“What’s gotten into you today, nerd?” He asked. 

You sighed, as you and him slowly closed the distance between each other, closing your eyes. 

You kissed him passionately, as he smiled into the kiss, but you kept your tears that you wanted to let out, in. 

While holding on to his neck, you moved your lips away from his face. 

You whispered, “ _ You're my first love. _ ” 

Karma stared at you in shock at your words. 

  
He held onto your waist tighter, and used one hand to move your hair that was on your face, “Do I have to tell you that too? I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you, stupid idiot.” 

You and him both blushed at his words, before he closed the distance between you two. 

You held onto his neck tighter, and you both kissed underneath the moonlight and blossoms, until you slowly let go of his neck, and stopped kissing him. 

“I’m sorry, Karma,” you took a step back from him, letting his hands drop from your waist. You already missed his touch. 

“I have to let you go.” 

Karma looked at your words, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Y/N...What?” 

Your vision started to become blurry, as you repeated, “I’m leaving. We can’t be...be this...anymore.” 

Karma took a step back, as he put a hand in his hair, looking at you with many emotions. Concern, worry, anger. 

And even fear. 

“What happened? We were doing just fine? Y/N? Did I do something?” 

You took another step back, as Karma ran up to you, and pushed you back to the trunk of a cherry blossom tree, holding you with your shoulders. 

“Y/N. Talk to me. Please.” 

Karma thought that you told him you would try to never leave him, so what were you doing? 

You looked up at the tree, avoiding eye contact with him. 

You tried to push yourself out of his grip, but he only held you under the tree tighter. 

“Y/N! TELL ME NOW.” He yelled, as you heard his echo from the mountain. 

  
You shivered. You have never heard Karma yell like that at you before. 

You squirmed, and yelled back, “LET ME GO.” 

You looked into Karma’s eyes with tears falling out. 

Karma saw you looking vulnerable, as you shook under his touch. 

Even though you two never actually said you loved each other, you both knew the other did. 

Karma searched in your eyes, to see if you were lying about wanting to leave him, but he got nothing. 

You pushed him away, as his arms had gotten weak all of a sudden, and ran back to your house. 

The whole way back was terrible. You could not see a single thing as you were crying, and were almost even hit by a car. 

This feeling. You had felt it twice before. Once when you lost your favorite teacher, and the other when you lost your mom. 

When you snuck back into your house and into your room, you cried until the sun was up, letting out all your emotions at once. 

Oh how much you missed everyone in your life. 

You had gone to your final day at school, without seeing, or talking to Karma. 

When it was time for the graduation ceremony, you had sat next to Rio and some other people. You looked a couple rows ahead of you to see the redhead you knew. 

You had kept a fake smile on the whole time, trying not to break down again. 

  
When you had gotten your certificate, Rio had congratulated you, as well as some of your other acquaintances throughout school. 

Karma had not looked at you twice. 

Your uncle had taken a picture of you and your friends, and was the only person, besides Rio, that was close to you that congratulated you for your efforts. 

You were broken. The boy you loved did not say anything to you, and you could not say anything back either. 

And your parents could not see this milestone in your life either. 

While you thought Karma had not looked at you, Karma looked at you whenever he had gotten the chance, noticing how tired you are, under the fake smile you had. He wanted to tell you how proud he was of you. 

While he never was good with words, he wanted to hug you, kiss you, ask you to date him today, but you had broken things off before he could do that. 


	9. C9

It was a new morning, and this time you wore sweatpants and a hoodie, since Terasaka told you and Karma to dress comfortably as you two would be going to Yokohama today. 

You put your hair into a style that you thought was best, still wanting to look a little good since your director has never seen you not in a professional dress.

You had packed the night before for your trip, packing whatever your director had deemed necessary for the mission, mostly casual clothes though since you were to stay in the hotel to observe unless you had to go out for other needs, including stopping the criminals once you knew what they were planning. You made sure to bring a book with you. 

You had also packed a swim-suit, knowing if you were staying in a hotel and maybe got the opportunity to go, you would take it since it was a one-month long stay. It was an all black, strapless two-piece. 

Once you got to the building at noon, you twirled your lanyard around as you headed to Terasaka’s office. 

When you walked in, he took out his hand for you to pass the keys to your car, as it was mandatory for someone else to hide it, to cover your identity. 

You threw it to him without saying any words to each other, and once he caught it, he looked you up and down at you from his desk. 

“I didn’t know you could look good in even that, Y/N.” 

You put your hand in the pocket of your sweats and nodded your head, muttering a thanks and smiling at your weird boss. 

From behind you, you heard his voice after the office door opened. 

“You never care what you wear, do you?”    
  
You turned at the deep and breathless voice you knew to be Karma, holding over his shoulder a black duffle bag with his own clothes. 

“Oh shut up, your pants match your hair,” you told him, as he wore a plain white shirt with red sweats. His hair seemed like he had just gotten out of the shower before coming here. 

He also put his hands in his pockets, “Well he said to be comfortable.” 

You pulled your hoodie over your head as Karma walked up next to you as the two of your faced Terasaka, and Akabane threw his keys to Terasaka too. 

You two sat in his office, as Terasaka gave you two more details about the case, any whereabouts previously sighted, and after, had you two go through which sightings of this group known as the Flying Miasma. All the information and sorting, stopped at 7 in the evening. 

When you three headed to the front of the building, a black Nissan Silvia S14, came next to you two, driven by another agent. He got out of the car, and went back into the building. 

Terasaka let you two put your bags in the trunk and he closed it. You kept your book on you. 

  
“You two will be driving by yourselves from here, it doesn’t matter who, but starting from now, you, Y/N, will be overlooking this mission. Do not let anyone know that you’re there, and if anyone asks who you are, you know the drill.” 

You nodded, as you looked at Karma, who was looking at the car. The drive itself should be about an hour long. 

Terasaka also took Karma’s phone, as well as yours, and gave both of you a new phone with only two contacts, Karma’s, and his. 

Karma got into the driver’s seat, looking over to you as you walked into the passenger’s seat, and you both sat down. 

The car smelled new, and once you closed the door with tinted windows, you saw Terasaka go into the building, after telling you a little bit more information. 

As the car started, the first 10 minutes were absolutely silent, with him driving, and you leaning on the window of the side you were sitting in. 

It was already dark, but Terasaka wanted us to drive when it was not bright. 

“So...we’re going to be spending a month together...huh,” you pursed your lips, remembering this is why you never started conversations. 

While Karma drived, he looked at you without turning his head away from the road, and smiled, “You don’t have to, Y/N.” 

You sighed, “Thank god,” you just wanted to break the tension, but did not know if you did or did not. 

  
You relaxed in your seat, looking at the ceiling of the car. It was not even 15 minutes in. 

You saw the phone that Terasaka had given you, and opened it. It was an Apple, but it had nothing but iMessage, & the phone app, “Seriously? There’s no games on this?” 

Karma shook his head, “Guess not.” 

You groaned, as you closed the phone and remembered the book you had brought that was right on your lap. 

You had not seen the book you had brought, but it was  _ Twilight.  _ You had already read it, but you would not mind reading it again. 

You opened the book, and pulled up the flashlight that was on your phone at least, and another 20 minutes passed.

  
Karma looked at you when you read from your book, flipping the pages almost every 30 seconds, he loved how concentrated you would get from reading, and smiled as he drove. He had smiled without even thinking. 

“There is no way you’re already that far into the book.” 

Your thoughts were interrupted as Karma continued to drive, “Hm?” 

“You just opened the book and you already seem a sixth of a way into it.” 

You checked to see that you were on page 44. 

You scratched your head. 

“Yeah, well, it’s better than doing nothing.” 

You closed your book, remembered the page number and put it away in the car. 

“Hey,” you said as you fidgeted with the sleeves of your sweater. 

Karma nodded upwards, acknowledging that he was listening to you. 

“I’m sorry for everything in the past.” 

Karma had one hand on the bottom of the wheel, and gripped it harder. 

“Y/N, it was 8 years ago,” he chuckled, looking at you as you two drove in the dark, “you don’t still think about it, do you?” 

You looked at the dashboard, slowly shaking your head. You then stopped.

“Actually, that’s a lie. I do, sometimes,” you looked out the window, not knowing what to say or do, after you confessed to thinking about the past. 

Karma put his other hand on top of the wheel, looking at the long road ahead of him.    
  


He did not know that you thought about it. He thought maybe you were lying. 

He did not know what to say. 

While looking at the road go by you quickly, you said, “But, we’re grown up now, and have changed. This is just us doing our jobs, and nothing else.” 

Karma felt his heart sink a little, not knowing why. 

“Obviously, what, did you think something was going to happen?” He smirked, as if the words did not mean anything. 

You gave him a look, “No, you idiot,” you laughed at his question, not knowing what else to say or react. 

You were 45 minutes into the ride, the tension breaking apart, as you two talked about your jobs and what you have done for your occupation. 

Suddenly, you got a ring from your phone. 

You checked to see Terasaka had texted you. 

_ You have traffic at the next exit. _

You were about to respond, when bubbles popped up. 

A minute later, Terasaka’s contact popped up and your phone was ringing. 

You picked it up, “What’s up?” You asked him. 

“Put yourself on speaker.” 

I did what he asked and told him to go on. 

“Karma are you driving?” 

“Yeah, what’s wrong meathead?” Karma responded.

You bit your lip, holding in a smile. 

“Shit,” Terasaka said. “This would have been easier if Y/N was driving, but I trust you. The reason there’s traffic is because 3 members from the Flying Miasma had caused a bunch of cars to come into a fatal crash, trying to take out a businessman who was starting to do well in the industry. Him and 5 others died.” 

Your smile was gone immediately. Karma straightened up, and said, “I’m on it.” 

Then, without saying anything, Karma sped up. You ended the phone, holding onto the car’s handle on top of you, knowing where this was going. 

  
We were going to find these sons of bitches. 

Karma had memorized the roads before driving, and thought about what route the attackers could take. 

He took an exit you were not supposed to take, but trusted him to know what he was doing. 

The night sky passed before you guys as he continued to speed, until you two saw a car also speeding. 

  
It was dark blue, but you saw a huge dent in it. The marks seemed recent. 

“That’s them,” you pointed at the car. 

“Hold on, Y/N.” 

  
You tugged on your seatbelt, asking, “What are you planning?” 

Slowly, Karma began to smile. 

“I’m planning on having some fun with them.” 

You slowly turned your head to face Karma. You forgot how much adrenaline he gets when something like this is thrown in. 

You looked back at the car, as they slowed down so they could see who was following them. 

Your windows were tinted, but you could see 3 people, 2 men and 1 woman in the back, as the woman opened the back window and pulled out two guns. 

The two cars were the only ones on the road. 

“BREAK!” You told Karma, otherwise, she would shoot into the car. 

Karma immediately slowed down, as you opened the dashboard. Terasaka had told you two where the gun compartments were. 

You took out a gun to find bullets already in them. 

You got ready and unbuckled your seatbelt, as Karma continued to drive. 

You slid your arms and head out of the window, and took a shot at the wheel. 

Your perfect aim worked in its favor, and the car started to skid off the road. 

You took another shot, hitting the other wheel. 

The car started to make a donut shape, as the back wheels would not listen to it’s drivers anymore. 

You got back into the car, reloading the gun, and held back onto the bar on top of you. 

Karma pushed the gear-shift, so we would drift and have them have nowhere to go. 

“Hold on,” he told you. 

Suddenly, the car ahead of us hit their break so they would not crash into Karma. 

When Karma also hit the break, he took a deep breath, smiling. 

You got out of the car with your gun, and walked up to the car. 

_ BANG. BANG. BANG.  _

Three shots. You ran to the car. 

You opened the driver seat, to find in the hands of the driver, a gun which he used to kill his other two passengers, as well as himself. 

Karma ran up and stood behind you. 

You walked up, looking down in the car, to see in the murderer’s arm, a gun, but on his wrist, the tattoo of a bird, the rest of the body being a skull. 

You put your hands in your hair, yelling, “SHIT!”, kicking the empty road below you. 

Karma crossed his arms, walking up to you, and seeing the view. 

He opened the back door to find the lady laying down, dead. 

He then looked in the driver’s door, to find a big yellow envelope in between the two people who were sitting in the front. He took it without touching anything and anyone else. 

“L/N. Look.” 

He turned to show you the file inside of the envelope. 

You bit the inside of your cheek, “That’s something, at least.” 

You walked back to the car given to you two, sitting on the front of it, as you called Terasaka and gave him your location, and described what had happened, and the people you had found in the car. 

He said to wait there for 5 minutes, as he sends people down, but to continue driving after medics arrived. 

When the phone ended, Karma walked up over to you, and sat down on the front of the vehicle. 

“You were really good out there, Y/N.” 

You shrugged your shoulders, “Not good enough. They died anyway.” 

Karma looked at you, as you looked at the car with three corpses ahead of you. 

“That wasn’t your fault, and you know that,” he told you. 

“But I could have stopped them. I could have just hit any ot-” 

  
You stopped talking as you turned your head to look at Karma. You two were so close to each other, and his hair looked messy, since he drove insanely just a while back, but he looked at you with concern. 

You never felt this look of worry from anyone. 

As you two silently looked at each other, Karma felt his heart beat faster. He hated seeing you upset, even now. He hated that.    
  


You looked back at the car, and sat on top of the car with him. 

“You’re right.”

  
Karma looked at the cloudy and dark sky, and grinned. 

“I’m always right.” 

You rolled your eyes. “So cocky,” you muttered, “So, should we open the file now? Or should we wait until we get to the hotel?” 

You both turned your heads when you heard sirens. 

“Definitely hotel,” he told you, as he slipped the envelope in the car. 

Once a medic talked to the both of you, you both were about to sit in the car, until you held Karma’s shoulder. 

  
“Wait. I’ll drive.” 

He turned to look at you, “Why?” 

“I want to. And you’re probably tired from before.” 

Karma smiled, as he tossed you the keys, and you ran into the driver's seat. 

For the rest of the drive, Karma had fallen asleep, and another 45 minutes later, you had arrived at the hotel. 

When you parked in a spot you thought was best, you looked up to see the hotel. 

It was so dirty, and looked so old, as if one punch would break the whole place. 

You wanted to text your director, 

_ Wtf is this.  _

But thought better. 

You looked at Karma, who was still sleeping. 

His face looked so peaceful, as he used the window to lean his head on. As he breathed in and out, his chest rose, and fell. His messy hair and long eyelashes made him seem even better. 

“Karma, we’re here,” you said. 

He didn’t hear you. 

You got closer to him, “Karma! We’re at the hotel,” 

“ _ Y/N- We’re here, _ ” he said in a raspy voice, slowly opening his eyes. 

You laughed, opening your door, “I know, I just told you that. Get up.” 

When you got up, you went to the trunk and took out your bag that you could roll, as Karma got out and stretched, before grabbing his duffle bag. 

You texted Terasaka. 

_ We’re here.  _

Terasaka called you, not even 10 seconds after getting your text. 

“Now that you two are there, before you enter, your names are Lyla and Akira Lee, and you two are staying here for a honeymoon.” 

  
“Wait, we’re staying in the same room?” 

“What did you expect Y/N? You’re on a mission, not on vacation. Now pass the phone so I can tell Karma.” 

With shocked eyes, you passed the phone to Karma. 

As Terasaka repeated the news to Karma, his eyes also widened. 


	10. C10

“Got it,” was all he said to Terasaka.    
  


When you were walking in towards the lobby of the rusty 3 story-building, Karma ran up to you and grabbed your hand, holding onto it, not looking at you, as you two walked in together. 

  
“Are you ready for our honeymoon Lyla?” 

You smiled at him, and nodded as Karma opened the door for you, and you walked in, thanking him. He went back to holding your hand. 

  
Your heart fluttered. It was not supposed to do that. 

When you two walked to the counter, an older, middle-aged lady who seemed to be in her late 50s was at the door. 

“Hello miss!” Karma started, “Well aren’t we honored to have a beautiful lady helping us today?”    
  
The lady looked up at the two of you, looking unbothered. She reminded you of the desk lady from  _ Monsters Inc. _

“Name?” She said with an attitude. 

You held in a laugh as she shut down Karma’s conversation starter. 

Karma cleared his throat, “Akira Lee?” 

The lady typed into her computer, while Karma held onto your hand. 

  
You looked at the floor, until you saw a security guard staring at you. 

While the lady continued to type, slowly, into the computer and the guard stared at you, you put your head on Karma’s shoulder, looking at the lady. 

“What’s wrong  _ babe _ ?” Karma asked you. 

“Nothing love, just excited to see our room,” you put your chin on his shoulder, squeezing his hand so he looks at you.    
  
Once he looks at you with a charming smile, you move your eyes to the side so you know someone was staring at you two. 

Karma turned his eyes to see the security guard, he realized you were trying to see if he was in the clear or not. 

He saw the guard look you up and down, checking you out. 

Karma was upset that you looked so good in even a hoodie and sweats. 

You on the other hand, stared at his face while he looked at the guy. When he had called you ‘babe’, your heart flipped upside down for a second, even though it was just for a cover. 

Little did you know that when you called Karma, ‘love’, he also felt different, just for a millisecond. 

Karma had tightened his grip on your hand, looking back at your face, and smiled, “It’ll be fun, Lyla.” 

You looked back at the lady, who had just finished typing. 

“You two have the honeymoon suite, room E-69,” the desk-lady said, giving Karma a card. 

As you two thanked her, you went further into the crappy hotel, which you are sure did not have an actual name, and went by  _ Inn _ , or  _ Hotel _ . That’s it. 

There were no elevators, but there was a staircase. 

You and Karma had continued walking in silence as he hung his duffle bag over his shoulder with one hand, while you rolled your bag of clothes, with your own. 

With your empty hands, you two had continued to hold hands. It was just for the cover, though. 

By the staircase, you were about to continue, but Karma let go of your hand, and you were caught off-guard.

He had taken your own rolling bag, “I don’t want you carrying something so heavy,” he said. 

You smiled at him, “I could roll that just fine without your help, you know.” 

He smiled back at you, “Just let me,  _ Lyla _ ,” he exaggerated. 

You rolled your eyes and started walking up the rickety wooden staircase, as he walked behind you. 

You two had to walk two staircases, as you were on the third floor. 

While you two climbed up the second, you asked, “When the hell was this place built? When Yokohama was created?” 

You heard Karma give a light chuckle behind you, “You’re so high maintenance.” 

You continued to walk ahead of him, but looked back, “High maintenance? Do you know how such an old building can be such a negative factor the the environment?” 

Karma looked up at you, tilting his head, “The environment?” 

You nodded your head, completing the two staircases, waiting for Karma to get up, “Think about the pollution this place might have, we could potentially get sick if we don’t keep good care of ourselves you know.” 

Karma had gotten up to where you were, finishing the flight of stairs as well, stopping to quickly inhale, then exhale, then looking at you, thinking this was going to be one long month. “Well, we still don’t know what our room looks like, now.”

You nodded your head, thinking maybe he’s right, you two did have the honeymoon suite as well. 

When you two had to walk down the hall, you could see your car from your left, as one side was completely just railings, while the other were the rooms. 

As you two walked side-to-side, you saw a door ahead of you open. 

The stench was horrendous, and Karma and you looked at each other with concern, as an old man came out, passing you two.

Before his door closed, you both peeked inside, seeing his walls completely torn, and the smell was even stronger, so when you two had looked in, you walked even faster to your room.

Both of you stared at the door in front of you two which was supposed to be your suite. 

You purse your lips as Karma stays silent. 

“Hey! We still have the honeymoon suite, maybe it’s not as bad,” you said as you turned to look at Karma, taking your rolling bag back from him. 

Karma bit his lip, “I don’t think your false enthusiasm is going to do much.” 

You nudged his shoulder, “Just open it already, idiot,” you were impatient and needed to hope that the smell you two had smelled would disappear. 

“Don’t call me an idiot, I have the card, idiot,” Karma said looking at you. 

As you were about to say something to talk back, the old man who you two had seen leave his room came back, laughing loudly.

You both turned around to look at him. 

You smiled at the man, nodding your head to see him staring at you. 

The old man said in a raspy voice, “Well aren’t you two a young couple. God, I miss being that age,” he put his hands on the railing, you thought it might have been dirty. “Love each other now, and don’t let each other go,” he smiled at you two before walking into his room. 

  
You looked at the floor as you turned around, facing the door, “Well, you heard the man, open the door before you reach that age.” 

Karma gave you a side-eye before opening the door, and you walked in as soon as you had seen a small opening. 

  
The smell in this room was basically bleach, everywhere. It was at least better than what was outside. 

When you opened the lights next to the door, you couldn’t believe what you saw. 

This room was not as bad as you thought it would be. 

There was a small fridge next to the TV, and a bathroom right next to the entrance. After you left your bag at the front, you walked into the bathroom, it was whiter than you thought it would be, and the shower had a glass wall that did not seem too musty to be used. 

Although, you could easily see if someone was in the shower, as the glass was not the fragmented type. You put your hand through the shower to see if you could see it clearly, and you could. 

You sighed, as you looked at yourself in the mirror. You quickly washed your face and fixed your hair again, and walked back outside, to see Karma facing towards something.

As you walked just a couple of steps in the small room, you saw that he was staring at the king-sized bed that basically took up the room, next to one lime green chair by a window with the view of another building, and on the other side, a closet which had 2 doors that was basically mirrors. 

There was a circle of rose petals around the bed. You covered your mouth to hide a smile.

Karma looked at the roses, as he said, “I think they were trying to make a heart.” 

You looked at him, “You think?” you said sarcastically. 

But then you realized, there was only one bed.    
  


You played with the handle on your bag, realizing what Karma was also thinking. 

“I could sleep on the chair, you know,” you told Karma. 

He shook his head, “Or I could, it’s not that big of a problem.” 

There was no space to sleep on the floor. 

You shrugged your shoulders, “We could just sleep on the bed.” 

You laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling which had many cracks, “It’s not like we’ve never fallen asleep together before,” you told him. 

You hinted at the one time when you two had skipped class in E-Class, and fell asleep with your head on Karma’s shoulder, and the whole class had caught you two sleeping, but neither of you cared, smiling at each other when you two had woken up. 

Karma was blushing. 

“I guess,” he said. 

You pulled your head up, “What, no weird remark back?” 

He rolled his eyes, “Not everything I say is sarcastic you know,” you saw as his face was red. 

You smiled and asked him if he was changing, and he said he would change in the bathroom while you changed in the bedroom. 

You put on a simple purple tank top, and wore white sweats, telling Karma you were ready for him to come out. 

He wore a black tank top, outlining his muscular arms, and grey sweatpants. 

You looked him up and down when he did not notice, noticing how attractive he looked especially with his messy hair. 

You two stared at each other, with both of you having your hands in your pockets. 

“So…” Karma started. 

“So…” you said as you crawled onto the bed, “Let’s look at the document we had gotten from the car.” 

Karma nodded, as he opened his bag to get the document, sitting on the lime chair, with his legs spread out. 

He opened the file inside of the envelope, as you stood up to close the blinds, and you remembered how you probably should have closed them before changing, but it’s not like you changed within a view. 

You sat down on the bed, next to where he was sitting. 

You two looked inside of the file, to find an encoded message taking up a whole paper. There was H’s, N’s, and O’s all over the paper, with a picture of another member of the gang, you assumed.

You both stared at it for half an hour, as you and him discussed what it could have been. 

After a while longer, you yawned. 

Karma noticed you yawn, and closed the file, looking you up and down, as you looked tired. You looked up at him. 

“I think we should sleep now, Y/N.” 

You scratched your neck, as you really were exhausted.

“A couple of hours wouldn’t hurt, and I think Terasaka is already asleep.” 

Karma nodded his head and stood up, walking to the other side of the bed. 

You stayed where you were, as Karma left the file on the seat, and you picked it up to look at it one more time as you sat on the edge of the side you wanted to sleep on. 

Both of you had remembered how you preferred the left side of the bed while he preferred the right. 

Before Karma got into the bed, he saw the scar that was healing on your shoulder. As he climbed in, he asked you, “What’s that?” 

“What’s what?” You asked him as you put the folder on the chair and also started to pull the blanket over the bed.

“On your shoulder?” 

You immediately touched your shoulder, saying, “That’s still there?” 

You thought it had gone away. 

You cleared your throat. 

“On the job,” you said.    
  


You put your legs into the blanket, as Karma stared at your shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

You smiled, as you rested your back on the headboard. You turned to face Karma who was also sitting in the same position as you. 

“I’m fine,” you told him. 

“Y/N, that hasn’t changed about you.” 

You tilted your head, “What?” 

He put his legs into the blanket. 

“When you’re not really fine, you say you are. I know we’re not close anymore, but we’re colleagues right now. Tell me what’s wrong, L/N.” 

You looked at the white comforter in front of you two, contemplating what you should say. 

You fidgeted with your hands as you two sat in silence, until you said, “Not today, Karma.” 

He then put one of his large hands over yours, stopping you from fidgeting, “That’s okay, just tell me when you’re ready.” 

You looked at his hand, and without thinking, held it with one of your own. 

“I will...when I’m ready.” 

Karma and you continued to look at your hands locked together. 

You let go, and laid down, “Good night,” you said. 

“Night,” he responded. 

You both tried to fall asleep, facing the other way from each other. You looked at the lime green curtain, while Karma looked at himself in the mirror of the closet door right next to the bed. 

It took you both a while, but you both drifted off to sleep. 


	11. C11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who is Indian, I just think it's really important to note that abuse, especially in Asian (specifically talking about Indian culture), has become so incredibly normalized, and I hope that this story teaches readers a lesson by the end of it.

Your eyes started to flutter open as you felt a notification come from your assigned phone. 

You opened your eyes to stare at a lime green chair and curtain, and slowly sat up. 

You got your phone, which you had put underneath your pillow, and looked to see Karma still sleeping. You looked at the mirror door, to see him peacefully resting. 

You smiled as you started to look back at your phone, Terasaka texted you. 

_ Is everything okay so far? _

You texted him back that everything seems clear. 

The director texted you that the plan for the week would be to scout around the hotel and a few blocks outside of it, to see if anyone in the area is suspicious. 

You texted him back that it sounded like a plan. 

You saw the time on your phone, and it was 6:30 in the morning. 

You slowly got out of the bed, and opened the curtain. You stretched your arms behind your back, and felt a bone pop. 

You sighed as you peeked through a blind. Today was going to be the first day of the mission. 

You went to the bathroom and locked the door. You washed your face and brushed your teeth. 

  
You remembered the scar Karma had seen. You thought it would have been gone by now. 

You took off your clothes and put them on a bar above the toilet, and got in the shower. 

As you took a shower, Karma had heard the water hit the floor. He opened his eyes quickly and got up, to see you were not sleeping next to him anymore. He rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror. He had his messy morning hair. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, and got up, walking to the window, and peeking through a blind. The weather seemed, gray, is all he thought. 

Karma had sat down on the chair, waiting for you to finish your shower. He looked at the file, and thought back to last night. 

He wondered where you had gotten the scar from, as it looked painful. 

He remembered when you told him you and Asano were not a thing anymore, he didn’t know why, but he felt a little relieved. 

  
After looking at the insides of the file for a little while, you came out of the bathroom, with the towel around your neck, “Your turn,” you told him. 

Karma looked at you as you lay your shoulder on the side of a wall, as you played with the towel by pulling on it from either side. 

“What Y/N, no good morning?” 

You scoffed, as you said sarcastically, “Oh dear husband, any morning in a good morning with you,” as you tilted your head and gave Karma a pout. 

Karma rolled his eyes and got up, stretching one of his arms with the other, as he walked into the bathroom. 

You remembered what you two had to do today, and checked your bag to take out what you were going to wear today. The director said to wear clothes that you would normally wear if you were not on the job, so you took out a pair of dark brown jeans, and a white body-suit with one long-sleeve. 

Hey, it’s not your fault that the way you dress on your own can be so stylish. 

You started to take off your clothes and put on the shirt first, folding the clothes you had worn back into your bag. You then wore your jeans, checking yourself out in the mirror. 

Karma had gotten out of the bathroom while you button the top part of your jeans, you saw him wearing a black sweater with beige pants. 

“Looks good, Karma.” 

He smiled as he looked you up and down as you went to get a bag of your makeup, saying, “You do too.” 

He sat down on the side of his bed, seeing the same text from Terasaka. “So today, do you want to go around the hotel and survey just that?” 

As you finished doing your makeup the way you always did it, you put it back into your bag and walked over to Karma and sat next to him. 

“I’m fine with that, and we can just take any pictures with our phone,” referring to how to document anything suspicious. 

You got another ring from Terasaka, 

_ You two can get breakfast from the hotel, or from the International House of Waffles.  _

You told him thanks, and looked at Karma who looked at the text you had gotten, 

“So IHOW?” You asked him. 

“Really? I was hoping we have the amazing food they serve here today,” he smirked. 

“Whatever, let’s bring the document with us.” 

As you two got into the car, making sarcastic jokes all the way, you two got to your location in 5 minutes. 

The IHOW looked much better than your hotel. 

  
As you two got in, you were both immediately sitting at a table. 

When the waiter had come to take your orders, Karma started to speak. “We’ll take one orange juice, one hot chocolate, one strawberry waffle, and one chocolate chip waffle, please.” 

You looked at Karma, holding your menu. You had not even told him what you wanted to eat. Let alone even drink. 

As the young waiter wrote everything down, she smiled and looked at you, saying, “You have a very lucky boyfriend,” you looked at Karma, and said, “Fiance, actually.” 

You showed her the fake ring on your left ring finger, that you had gotten from your makeup bag, to make things more believable. 

She gasped, saying, “You two look so young though!” 

Karma laughed and told her we were both 28, which was false, but it was for the cover. 

“Well congratulations,” she said, and we thanked her as she walked away with a skip. 

You saw her walk away with giddy, holding in a laugh saying, “she seems more excited about us being engaged than we do.” 

Karma smiled, saying, “What, do you think we’re making a mistake here? D- Do you think we’re going to fast?” Holding your hand that was on the table. 

You laughed as you pulled his hand away. Although, you wanted to ask him something. “Why did you order for me?” 

He tilted his head, “Well, aren’t chocolate chip waffles your favorite?” 

You slowly nodded your head. “You remembered that?” 

He nodded his head without smiling, “And the orange juice, well because that scar on your shoulder needs to heal faster, and the vitamin C and the antioxidants can help it become better faster,” he pointed at the shoulder that was covered with the sleeve of your shirt. 

You squirmed a little, realizing you were sitting in front of the person who you once would tell everything too. 

“Oh,” was all you said, then, “Thank you.” 

He nodded his head, looking at the window next to you two. 

When the food arrived, you two started talking normally again, joking about how the strawberry waffles he was eating and how Koro-Sensei would have made some crappy joke about him being cannibalistic because he would always call him that fruit.

After the breakfast, you two left, and surveyed around the area. Everytime you needed to take a picture, you would say, “Babe! Stop, this is really cool!” That would be Karma’s cue to either stop the car somewhere so you could click, or, come next to you, snaking his arms around either your waist, or your shoulders, so you could take a selfie with something you think is weird or even slightly questionable. 

You took pictures of different areas you believe members could meet up around the town, and that went on for the whole week. 

You two would wake up in the same bed on opposite sides, eat at IHOW, go ‘sight-seeing’, and talk about the pictures when you two would come back to your room. 

At the end of the first week, one night, when Karma had fallen asleep, or so you thought, you took your phone from behind your pillow, and scrolled through the pictures you and Karma had taken. 

You smiled, thinking back to how you two never took pictures back then, and even though this was for work, you liked being partnered with him. 

You stopped at one picture, where Karma had hugged you from the back, resting his chin on your shoulder, with an alley in the back of your selfie in the middle of two buildings. 

Karma, who you thought was asleep, looked at the mirror, to see you, who was behind him, looking at the picture.    
  
When he had hugged you from the back, those same emotions he had years ago had come back. 

But you two were just professionally working. 

  
  



End file.
